


四人约会

by starrrrrr



Category: DCU Animated
Genre: Humor, Multi, POV Outsider, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 20:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7985707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrrrrr/pseuds/starrrrrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>萨默•格里森震惊地目击了本世纪最大新闻：神奇女侠和布鲁斯•韦恩在约会！</p>
            </blockquote>





	四人约会

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Double Date](https://archiveofourown.org/works/451987) by [Mithen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen). 



萨默·格里森低头瞪着自己的沙拉，拨弄着里面的面包丁。她讨厌跟着社会潮流走，讨厌到这种贵的离谱的餐厅来，就是为了围观那些专门为了观看和被观看而来此的人，讨厌从乱七八糟的八卦边角料里拼凑新闻。她的笔记本平摊在鱼子酱勺子旁边，填满了扫兴的笔记： _穿普拉达的罗尼_ _·_ _弗里兰。维克托_ _·_ _斯诺_ _-_ _张伯伦与一位身着淡褐丝绸的神秘女子同行。无聊。_

门边传来独特的男中音的笑声，她回过头，看到四个身影走进餐厅。萨默瞪大了眼睛。她认出穿着灰色双排扣西装的布鲁斯·韦恩还有——身着银色晚礼服的那位是特弥斯库拉岛的戴安娜公主？萨默揉了揉眼睛，但哥谭王子与神奇女侠的影像依然留在她眼前。萨默屏住一口气抓过笔记本开始记录： _光彩照人，身着鸡心领银灰色礼服_ _……_ _海蓝宝石袖扣映衬忧郁的微笑_ _……_ _与之同行的_ _……_

等等，话说回来，他们跟谁一起来的？

 

萨默艰难地略过韦恩和神奇女侠（她能不能叫他们”Waynder”？是不是有点过分？）炫目的光彩，试着记下同行的另外一对。她花了好一会才想起他们是谁：大都会的记者们。那个叫莱恩的女士，似乎是穿着复古紫罗兰色香奈儿套装。还有跟她一起工作的那个男记者，他的西装大概就是某件杰西潘尼家的普通货，看起来格外不合时宜。不过他好像全然不知自己和周围环境有多么不搭配。他正在一边大笑一边与神奇女侠和韦恩交谈，仿佛一点也没意识到别人并不乐见他跟超级英雄或是百万富翁关系太好。 _与之同行的是大都会的朋友_ ，她写道。用不着特意提及。

 

他们坐下，点了——萨默一边假装专注于自己的晚餐，一边仔细记下韦恩点的龙虾烩饭和公主点的冰镇牡蛎。她正在想象主编对她拿到的这份新闻的反应，这时“仪式”这个词传了过来。她惊呆了，开始专心地听着。她肯定是听错了，神奇女侠肯定是在讲某个正义联盟的任务——不，她正在讨论裙摆的长度和面纱的有无，这 _绝对_ 是说婚礼！

 

萨默的笔尖颤抖着： _Waynder_ _的婚礼钟声？_ 这将会是成就她事业的独家新闻——或者说可能是，只要她能赶在莱恩之前把稿子发出来——莱恩 _显然_ 是来报道这场婚礼的。神奇女侠和莱恩讨论起婚纱的款式，萨默开始惊慌。《星球日报》要拿到一大把可怕的内部消息了，所以她必须立刻把报道交上去。

 

“我想没人能带新娘走过红毯了？”莱恩的同事笑问道。

 

“我不觉得那有什么必要，克拉克，”戴安娜大笑。对了，萨默终于想起来，他是克拉克·肯特。“但我们当然希望你来分享我们的喜悦！”

 

韦恩玩笑地锤了肯特肩膀一下。“你当花童？”

 

肯特哼了一声，咧嘴笑着伸手揉乱花花公子的头发。有那么一会儿他们好像要打闹起来，但这时开始上菜了，谈话重点转移到了龙虾烩饭里的藏红花。

 

萨默坐着等他们结束用餐，内心充满紧张和期待。超级英雄讨厌“狗仔队”打搅他们的晚饭，但她实在不能冒险让莱恩带着新闻走掉。当这群人站起身，她开始行动。

 

“我不是有意偷听，”萨默边说边走近神奇女侠，“但我可否有幸成为第一个送上祝贺的人？萨默·格里森，来自《哥谭公报》。”看见神奇女侠的眼睛眯起来，她赶紧补充道。她偷瞄了露易丝·莱恩一眼，但这位女士很好地隐藏了自己的反应。她甚至还在微笑。萨默很不情愿地承认她确是个冷静的记者。

 

过了一瞬，亚马逊女侠的肩膀放松下来。“好吧，这不是我们预想中宣布消息的方式，但我想可以相信哥谭的优秀报纸能够公正报道我们的四人约会。你介意吗？”她意味深长地看了韦恩一眼。

 

韦恩耸肩微笑。“其实我想是时候了，”他说，“我已经准备好告诉全世界了。”

 

 “那么，你们约会了多久？” 萨默问天堂岛的公主，这时一行人向餐厅外走去。

 

“哦，大概已经三个月了。”神奇女侠答道。“有一点突然，但有的时候你就是 _知道_ 。”她和莱恩交换了一个狡黠的微笑眼神。

 

“我想读者们会很希望知道——你会搬到哥谭来吗？”

 

神奇女侠看起来很迷惑，她在人行道上停了下来——这还是第一次。“我为什么要这样做？”

 

“当然，当然，”萨默赶忙后退。亚马逊女神自然不会认为她将搬到她丈夫居住的地方。“是我犯傻了，”一边在脑中搜索合适的切入角度和头条新闻的完美标题，她冲口而出，“这将是双倍的皇室荣耀！”

 

神奇女侠再次皱眉。“我不是很确信——”

 

莱恩大笑。“爸爸总是说我是他的公主，但除此之外我可没有什么别的头衔啦。”

 

接着是一瞬尴尬的沉默。

 

“等等，”萨默说，“你和布鲁斯·韦恩不是——你说这是一次约会——”

 

又一瞬，然后神奇女侠扬起头大笑起来。“哦天哪。”她终于不笑了，开始擦眼睛。“格里森女士，这确实是一次四人约会，也将会有一场婚礼。但与你所想的不同。”她握住露易丝·莱恩的手，给萨默看相配的钻戒。“一位共同的朋友替我们做了这些。”她说。

 

接着她把露易丝拉进怀中，亲吻了她，飞向哥谭的夜空。

 

萨默盯着神奇女侠和露易丝·莱恩的轮廓越来越远，直至完全消失。她的下巴终于合上了又突然掉下来，因为一个新的想法击中了她。

 

“等等，你说这是一次 _四人约会_ _——_ ”

 

她急转过身，而布鲁斯·韦恩和大都会的记者早已不见了。


End file.
